


Perfect Soldier in the Kitchen

by Chantelle90



Category: Gundam Wing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 21:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16206017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantelle90/pseuds/Chantelle90
Summary: A quick one shot. Relena has been down a bit lately and Heero decides to ask Hilde if she can bake Relena some cookies to cheer her up, but Hilde has a better idea.





	Perfect Soldier in the Kitchen

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thanks for stopping by! I hope you enjoy this story. I threw it together on a whim and hope that I caught all my errors. I know this story will be out of the ordinary for some to read, but it's just meant to be a lighthearted spin on things. Please feel free to leave a comment. Have a great day!

Heero stood in front of the door and knocked firmly three times. He heard some shuffling on the other side and then the door swung open.  
"Hey buddy what's up?" Duo greeted with a grin.  
"Is Hilde here?" Heero asked.  
"What, no "I'm good how are you?"" Duo said pouting but Heero looked unamused. "Yeah she's in the kitchen." Duo said defeated.  
Heero followed Duo into the apartment and to the kitchen.  
"Duo who's here?" Hilde asked as they walked into the kitchen. She turned from her own cooking to see Heero and Duo both staring at her. "Oh, hey Heero! What brings you here?" Hilde asked.  
"Well Relena's been a little down lately and I was wondering if you could bake her some cookies? I know she loves your homemade cookies."  
"I'll tell you what. I'll teach you how to make those cookies." Hilde said with a clap of her hands.  
"Oh no." Heero said in a defensive tone putting his hands up in front of himself.  
"Oh come on it'll be fun!" Hilde said with a laugh.  
"Ooo and I'll help!" Duo said with excitement.  
"Help?" Hilde chuckled. "By doing what? Licking the bowl clean?"  
"Hey whatever you want babe."  
Heero rolled his eyes.  
"Why can't you just make them?" Heero lamented to Hilde.  
"Because it'll mean more coming from you!"  
Heero let out a pent up sigh.  
"Fine." He said as he took his jacket off and slung it over the back of one of the dining room chairs.  
"Alright it's settled then!" Hilde announced excitedly.

* * *

Heero stood in front of the kitchen island looking at the ingredients in front of him with a somewhat blank look on his face. He turned to Hilde and asked.  
"We're using all this?"  
"Yep." She confirmed while grabbing a couple of utensils. "We're going to make chocolate chip cookies."  
She brought a hand mixer out and set it in front of Heero.  
"Could you plug that in please?"  
Heero did as she asked. When he looked at her she had finished turning the oven on and was grabbing some butter. She then came back to the island with a bowl.  
"Ok." She said as she set the bowl down in front of him. "Here is your bowl. I've already added the eight tablespoons of salted butter. Next we'll measure out half cup white sugar and a quarter cup of packed brown sugar." She pointed towards the canisters as she finished.  
Heero reached for the measuring cup and pulled the canister close. He scooped up a big mound of sugar and then paused looking at Hilde with question.  
"Here." She said as she handed him a butter knife. "Flip it to use the top to level off the scoop." He did as instructed and then dumped the sugar into the bowl.  
He grabbed the next measuring cup and began to scoop the brown sugar.  
"Remember to pack it firmly in the cup." Hilde reminded.  
Heero packed the sugar not so gracefully in the cup and added more. Then leveled it off and added it to the bowl.  
"Ok. I want you to use the hand mixer on speed three and mix it together till its creamy." No sooner than she finished he got to work.  
"You guys are so slow!" Duo half whined.  
"Don't pay him any attention. He just wants us to finish so he can have the bowl."  
Hilde explained as she gave Duo a slight glare.  
"I don't usually." Heero said. "Maybe that's the problem though. . . Duo doesn't get enough attention." Heero pondered out loud.  
"You know, I am right here! And you don't have to talk about me like I'm a dog ya know." Duo said.  
Hilde stood back and chuckled. Heero finished and set the hand mixer down.  
"Ok." Hilde said as she looked at the recipe. "Next we'll add one teaspoon of vanilla and one egg." Heero cracked the egg and measured out and poured the vanilla. Without being told he grabbed the mixer.  
"The recipe says to beat on low speed till just incorporated." Hilde told him as she pointed to the directions on the recipe card. Heero noted that the card had written in parentheses not to overbeat or the cookies would come out stiff. He finished once again and Hilde handed him the flour canister.

They measured out the next three ingredients and added them in all while Duo practically drooled on the counter island.

"Last we'll add the chocolate chips. I personally like to add a mix of regular and mini chocolate chips." Hilde said to which Heero nodded.

Heero grabbed both bags and combined the chocolate chips till he had three quarters of a cup worth.

"Go ahead and just add a full cup Heero." Hilde told him.

"The recipe only call for three quarters though." He reminded her.

"I know but I always add one cup." She said while snatching the measuring cup away from him and mounded the cup full of chocolate chips. Heero sat and watched her while feeling slightly irked at Hilde for snatching the measuring cup from him. When she handed it back Heero began to level off the chips.

"Leave it alone and pour them in Heero." Hilde ordered.

He looked at her and said "I need to level it off."

Hilde sighed and grabbed her wooden spoon and smacked Heero on the back of the hand with it. He growled under his breath and snatched the spoon from her before she could react and then reached across the island where Duo was sitting and hit him on the head with it.

"Hey! What the hell was that for?!" Duo asked while rubbing the spot on his head. "I don't hit women so you'll have to do." Heero replied.

Hilde laughed a little and turned to Duo and mouthed an apology to him.  
Heero finished mixing the cookie dough together and then formed and placed the dough on the cookie sheet and placed it in the oven. Before he could take the bowl and begin cleaning up Duo had grabbed the it off of the counter and proceeded in licking the bowl clean.

"You're going to get sick ya know." Heero told him

"Nah I'll be fine. Always am." Duo assured him.

"Whatever." Heero replied with a wave of his hand and then grabbed the bowl from Duo and began cleaning up while the cookies baked and filled the kitchen with a delicious smell.

* * *

Heero slowly eased the kitchen door open and snuck into the house. He set his plate of cookies down and got into her tea cupboard. Pulling down her favorite Earl Grey he began to make her a cup. He plated a few cookies on a small plate and internally shook his head. He had made a dozen cookies and walked away with nine.  _It's a kitchen fee._ He recalled Duo telling him. Heero rolled his eyes to himself.  _Whatever._ He thought.

He grabbed the kettle off of the stove before it could whistle and steeped the tea.  _I wonder where Relena is._ When he was all done he made his way quietly through the house.

He was sure he'd find her in her office, and of course as he made his way down the hall sure enough the office door was cracked and a soft ray of light made it was out the door. He looked inside before opening the door. There he saw her behind the computer, but she wasn't typing away like he figure she would be, she wasn't on the phone either, she looked to be in deep thought staring at her computer screen.

Heero knocked lightly to get her attention and then proceeded to enter the office. He made his way over to the desk and set down the cookies and hot tea.

"What's this?" Relena asked, a little surprised by the display.

"A pick me up." he replied. "You've seemed a little down lately I thought I'd get you some of your favorite cookies and tea."

"You asked Hilde to make me cookies?" Relena said as she grabbed one a took a small bite.

"Well I tried, but she had different plans." he started. Relena stopped chewing, and looked up at him as he proceeded to tell her the story of how the cookies came to be. By the time he was done she was chuckling with a big grin on her face at the idea of him baking cookies.

"Well, thank you Heero, I appreciate it." She said as she finished her cookie and her tea. She set the empty cup back down and stood up from her chair.

"Well it's getting late, I should be getting ready for bed. Thank you again Heero." she said as she walked towards her office door. She stopped and looked over her shoulder back at him. "You know, if you keep this up, we could make a husband out of you yet." Heero went a little wide eyed at her comment, as he gathered the plate and cup of tea.

"Don't count on it." he replied with a slight smile tugging at the curve of his mouth. Though he wasn't facing her, Relena thought she could almost hear that smile in his voice. She turned and made her way out the door.

"Goodnight, Heero."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the read, I hope you enjoyed it, if anything I hope it brought a slight smile to your face! Please comment and let me know. Feedback is always welcome! ALSO for anyone following my Sailor Moon and InuYasha crossover. I'm still working on it. It hasn't been officially abandoned, just trying to figure out how to write the next chapter.


End file.
